


Mercy and Justice

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Prompt Fic, canon references, extra scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An extra scene for "The Adventure of the Devil's Foot."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy and Justice

**Author's Note:**

>  Written for JWP #3: Prompt: **Sacred Spaces**. Incorporate the religion or philosophy of your choice into today's story, in whatever manner you choose.  
>   
>  **Warnings** : Random snippet that assumes some knowledge of DEVI and other canon events. **And absolutely no beta.** This was written in a complete rush. You have been warned.  
> 

  
I was examining the third victim – the only fatality – when I noticed Watson pause. His eyes fixed on the small gold cross on its chain around the dead woman's neck. I had already noted it, along with the wear patterns that spoke of its being frequently worn and touched by its now-deceased owner. A look of profound sadness overspread my friend's features as his eyes traced its shining surface.  
  
"Mary had a similar necklace," he answered my unspoken question. "At least she did not suffer as Miss Tregennis did, but at times like this, I am hard-pressed to believe in a merciful God."  
  
I had not realized how heavily the matter of my health had weighed upon Watson until that moment, when I witnessed this unusual depression of his normally indomitable spirit. I pressed his hand, trying to find words that might offer comfort. "It is harder to have faith in his mercy than it is in his justice," I said at last. "But if there is a mortal agency at the root of this horror – and I believe there is – we will do our uttermost to bring the person responsible to a full reckoning of mortal law. Mercy, alas, is beyond our power, at least for the dead."  
  
Watson sighed, then nodded. "Yes, Holmes. We can only do our best."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 3, 2013


End file.
